clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GleamingAmethyst/my thoughts on CPPW users that i remember
Papyrus- you're a great bcrat and fun to talk to! #DSP- ik you from TSBW and you're one of my best friends and you're cool #Vidal/Stylish- i also know you from TSBW and you're also one of my best friends but stay here pls #Wikiadude- saying it rn, i don't like you and i find you incredibly annoying, in fact i'd say i hate you. but you're fun to poke fun at >:3 #Thing- you're immature and annoying. also, don't stick up for WD when we show proof he's rude. #Trigger- idk what the big deal is about you. i've found you annoyingspammed, claimed we were treating you like crap when we weren't, threatened to leave because i wouldn't let you call me Bloss[look at my profie] and you remind me way too much of 2014 me, a person i hate. i mean we're neutral, but still. i do believe we can be friends, though #Odrey- you're a great person, and one of my best friends here #Ocean- i don't know you much, but from what I've seen you're pretty cool #AO- i also don't know you much but you're pretty cool #Hunter- i know you're a sockpuppet of Wikiadude #Enchi- i don't know you that much but so far you're cool #Omega- you're a pretty cool guy! #Tech- you're pretty cool and fun to be around! #Pam- we don't talk much but when i last saw you you were cool #Chunky- you died so idk you anymore #The Jonie- wasn't too big a fan of you but you're kinda cool #Vaur- you're one of my best friends :3 you're really cool #Miron- you're a pretty good admin i guess you can be funny but also rude #PATSR-R- You're kinda annoying but you're kinda cool. #Taco- you're pretty cool please be more active #Kitten- you're also pretty cool please be more active too #Nugget- you're one of my best friends! #Playful- not too big a fan of you #Mettacat- you're kinda cool #Life- you're pretty cool! #Party- I don't know you that much so I can't make an opinion #Stampy- you're pretty cool! #Vito- idk you much #Ruhaani- you're kinda cool #Yellowperson- I miss you :c #BonBooker- I miss you too both of you come back #Agent Unknown- you're kinda cool #EarthEditor- i kinda remember you you were kinda cool #Artgurl- idk you much but i heard you were a hacker so you're r00d i guess #BannanaSplit- Stupid vandal. I hate you. #Molly- you're cool! #Moonstream- you're cool too! #CPStealer- idk you much #Gallade- you were kinda cool i guess #Clover- I know you probably hate me, but I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're probably blocked, too. But I'm sorry. #Peppa- i don't like you much #2014 me- you're r00d this is a note from 2016 me don't cause wars :) ty #Aero- you're cool! come back #Timber- you're pretty cool from what I've seen If I forgot you, please tell me Category:Blog posts